


Captain Bucky

by SweetWhispers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, Life is hard, M/M, Natasha Romanov is done with this shit, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, The Avengers Need a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but it goes on, including me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWhispers/pseuds/SweetWhispers
Summary: Through everything they had always been together. Until the war, only then were they separated. It was there they learned exactly what they were willing to do for each other. How much they were willing to sacrifice their own humanity. Then Fate intervened and suddenly their paths were different. Unfortunately not even Fate could predict just how far they would go for each other.





	1. He was a Hero

Everyone told him that he was a hero, somehow Bucky just couldn’t believe it. How could he be a hero? The hero always got his true love and lived happy ever after. Instead he watched as his true love fell from a train to his death, sacrificing himself to save Bucky. Yes, he had stormed that last Hyrda base, had managed to defeat the Red Skull and crashed the plane so it couldn’t destroy half of America. At least, on paper that was how it sounded.  


But he hadn’t done it to save anyone. He had done it because the memory of hanging from the train before falling was stuck in his head. The memory of Steve launching from the train, catching him, and somehow managing to throwing Bucky back into the train… it was too much. He was going insane. He had stormed that base on a halfcocked plan hoping to die. He had defeated the Red Skull because he knew that was what Steve would have done. What Steve wanted or would have done was all that mattered to Bucky. He had crashed that plane thinking he would either die on impact or would freeze to death. Because he couldn’t live in a world were Steve Rogers had sacrificed himself to save Bucky Barnes.  


Somehow he woke up though, 70 years in the future. It turned out that whatever Zola had done to him when the 107th was captured was almost identical to the serum that they put into Steve. Which had somehow helped him survive a plane crash and 70 years on the ice. In the future, everyone he ever once knew, was dead.  
The future made him miss Steve even more than he would have ever guessed. There was so many things Steve would have loved. The Feminism movement, the colored movement, the pride movement. Stevie would have loved every one of those, he would have been one of those peaceful warriors. He would have been enthusiastic and eager with all the medical improvements. Now a baby could be born and vaccinated, and never have half of the problems that Stevie had had.  


On a small side street in Brooklyn, Bucky found an old boxing gym. It was there that he pounded on the punching bags, tried to beat all his emotions out. Tried to beat out all the pulsing anger, sharp frustrations, and the building feel of nothingness. He chose that gym because it reminded him of teaching Steve to box, and it was there that the one eyed black man found him.  


“Is this what you want to do for the rest of your life?” Nick Fury questioned “walking around like an upset child breaking punching bags?” pacing forward “or do you want to prove that Steve Rogers sacrifice was worth it? That you are the man that Steve Rogers thought you were.”  


“What do you want?” Bucky snarled, whirling around to stare the man down.  


“The world is in danger, and we need somebody like you to help save it.” Nick Fury stated, calm in the building wrath of the man in front of him.  


“The world is always in danger and needing saving, what’s so different this time?” Bucky asked, starting to unwrap his fists.  


“Its an alien called Loki who thinks he’s a god, using the Tesseract.” Nick stated, “and he’s planning on bringing an alien army to take over the world.”  


Turning once again to face Nick Fury, Bucky stared for a second. “When do you want me?”  


* * * *  


Inside the Helicarrier, Bucky froze when he saw the outfit that had so generously been offered to him. “That’s Captain America’s suit. I can’t wear that.”  


“Your Captain America now.” The red headed woman Natasha said.  


“No.”  


“He passed his mantle onto you, you’re the one whose strength is makes this possible.” Coulson said, standing shoulder to shoulder with Natasha.  


“I’ll never be as good as him. Or as worthy.” Bucky whispered, turning his head to stare at the pair.  


“You don’t have to be, you only have to be your best and try your hardest.” Natasha said. “that’s all Steve Rogers did, and somehow it turned out alright.”  


“yeah, it turned out alright when he died to save me.” Bucky snapped.  


Both Natasha and Coulson remain silent at that. Only turning to leave when Bucky started to strip.  


* * * *  


Tony was so much like his father but not at the same time, it disorientated Bucky at first. Unfortunately, he unnerved Tony with his staring. “No matter how much you stare your not going to bring back my dad.” Tony snarked at him.  


“no its not that… well I mean.” Bucky paused, “you are similar to your father, but I get the feeling that I’m going to like you a lot more than I ever really liked your father.”  


“W-what?” Tony froze, staring wide eyed at him.  


“Both you and your dad are out of this world smart, but I think you’re kinder and more conscientious.” Bucky kept eye contact with Tony. “your dad… he just designed things and sometimes he didn’t care how they were used.”  


“Well, I only started caring after I had first experienced my weapons used against me.” Tony was subdued and quiet.  


“But you still started caring.” Bucky said, smiling as he turned to walk out of the room.  


* * * *  


The Chitauri, gave him hope. He could help the world, he could make Steve proud. Maybe it was using Steve’s shield and doing something that he knew Steve would have been proud of him for doing. Afterwards, when all the fighting was over, Bucky looked around looking unconsciously for Steve. Feeling like he'd just been punched in the gut once he realized who he was looking for, Bucky staggered off.  


Taking deep dragging breathes, trying to calm down. Bucky jumped when he noticed the archer standing next to him.  


"You know, for everyone else its been 70 years since Steve died and you crashed that plane.” The archer, Clint stood stalk still, fingering the top of his bow, “but for you how long has it been?”  


“4 ½ weeks.” Bucky whispered, shoulders shaking as he tried to repress his tears.  


“Steve wasn’t just a friend to you was he?” Clint asked, reaching out to grab Bucky’s shoulder.  


“He was the love of my life, I would have followed him… I would have followed him anywhere.” Bucky whispered, “I would have died for him, I should have died for him”  


“Maybe he thought the same,” Clint squeezed his shoulder, before turning and walking away.  


* * * *  


Joining S.H.E.I.L.D was odd, everything was familiar but not. The familiar was reassuring, the military procession and attitude, were easy to fit in. The tech that S.H.E.I.L.D used might as well have been alien tech, luckily it only took him a couple months to be proficient with it. It wasn't until his first mission that he noticed how painless it was being Captain America. Instead of looking for Stevie, he felt strengthened. Felt like he was caring on what Steve and his work started. Suddenly he was okay with the weight that settled, it was comfortable and familiar. Eventually he stopped keeping track of the missions that S.H.E.I.L.D sent him on. Instead he moved to Washington DC away from all the memories that came from every corner of New York. He tried valiantly to put the past behind him. With Natasha’s and IKEA's help his apartment stopped looking like a nobody lived there.  


Having only been to Europe and around parts of New York, Bucky took to wandering around the DC. Letting his curiousity take him places, Bucky saw quite a bit of DC. The building that held Bucky's curiosity the most was the VA Building, he usually ended up walking past once a week. Though it took him alot longer to work up to walking in than Bucky was willing to admit  


Finally his curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered in through the front doors.  


“Hey man, my name is Sam, Sam Wilson.” The voice who spoke was warm, like rich embers. “I’m a councilor here.”  


“James Buchanan.” With a smile Bucky extended his left hand out.  


“I thought-“  


"My nickname is Bucky.” Bucky explained, “Sometimes people don’t realize if I don’t say my name.”  


"Ah, if you were trying for some camouflage you might try a baseball cap. So people can’t see your face so easy.”  


“I will keep that in mind.” Bucky smiled at the man.  


Chuckling Sam asked, “Well, are you here for a tour or something else?”  


“I don’t know. Let’s maybe start with a tour?” Bucky’s indecisiveness bled through.  


“Well then let me show you around,” Sam gestured for Bucky to follow him. “It’s a small building but we’ve managed to pack a lot into it.”  


* * * *  


30 minutes later Bucky's phone interrupted them  


Natasha : We have a mission, I’m outside.  
Bucky : I’m beyond concerned that you always seem to be able to find me.  
Natasha : :P

“I have to go,” Bucky smiled, “duty waits for no one”  


“Well it was nice to meet you.” With a short grin, Sam led back to the front doors.  


“Can I come back?” Bucky stopped at the doors, sticking his hand out to shake Sam’s. “Maybe talk to you again?”  


“Always.” Sam smirked, “maybe we can do lunch.”  


“Sounds good.” Bucky jogged down the stairs to Natasha’s Corvette z06, sliding in, nodding at Sam before she sped off.  


* * * *  


The Asset woke up, though nothing betrayed it besides his eyes, which snapped open. Glancing around the Asset took in as much of the room as possible. It appeared that that he was in a cell, with a small bathroom attachment. A soldier stood guard five steps away in the entrance of the cell. Medium Height, dark hair, dark eyes, and muscled like a soldier. It would take approximately 15 seconds to take the man down, no element of surprise because the man was watching him. “Soldat. Ati fost dezghetato ai cinci minute pentru a obtine curatate si gata pentru misiune.” The man rumbled[1]  


“inteles[2] .” 4 minutes and 30 seconds later the Asset stood fully dressed, hair braided back. Standing ready, at parade rest the Asset stared at the soldier who stood guard “Gata pentru misiune misiune[3] .”  


The Soldier nodded before walking off, the Asset slipping quietly behind. The blonde handler stood in a room approximately 300 ft, cold, no windows. “Your mission is to kill Nick Fury.” The handler tossed a packet over “I want a confirmed death in 12 hrs.”  


“Understood.” The Assets voice was deep with an extra little rumble to it. The blonde handler strode out of the room. The Asset tilted his head towards the paper work, though his eyes stayed fixed on the soldier. “Are you mission assist?”  


The soldier stared into the gray eyes peaking out of blonde eye lashes. “No, but I’m to take you there, once you’ve read the file.”  


“Inteles.” The Assets voice was silky and smooth.[4] .


	2. Winters Arrival

Seeing the targets car pull up to the stoplight, the Asset attacked. With a loud boom and a wave of heat, the targets car landed on its top with a metallic crunch. Carefully the Asset approached, gun at the ready. Reaching down the Asset ripped the door off, only to stare at a smoking hole that went through the top of the car and several layers of asphalt and dirt. The smoking hole that was just big enough for somebody to fit through, and escape him.

Turning the Asset looked at mission assist, watched the timid men approach "Return to headquarters." turning back to the smoking hole, "I'll track the target and return once he's dead." the Asset jumped down before the men had a chance to respond. 

***** 

The attack had been sudden, brutal, and with no care for civilian witness's. Nick Fury was 90% positive that the man who had attacked him was The Winter Soldier. It meant the tree's that he had been trying to bark up had been a good idea. Running through the old sewer system Nick looked for a exit hatch. Finding a unjammed exit hatch, Nick scrambled up and away from the dark tunnels. Lady Luck smiled at him that day, the exit hatch lead up to a grate on a side alley. Unable to pull himself out, Nick jumped catching something with one hand. Wriggling the rest of the way out, Nick spared a moment to access everything. 

Looking around, Nick sighed with relief when he saw whose apartment he was close too. Hurrying forwards Nick hoped he would be able to make it without another run in with the Winter Soldier. 

Grimacing, he limped out of the side alley and into a large group of people. Merging and vanishing to some degree Nick never noticed the black shadow that trailed out of the grate. 

***** 

Nodding at his neighbor, Bucky walked towards his door. Freezing with his hand on the doorknob, Bucky rested his head on the door and listened. There was a faint wheezing, somebody struggling to breathe. Creeping the door open, Bucky took a deep breathe, only to get a familiar scent tickle his nose. 

"Nick?" Bucky walked in, closing the door. Walking further in Bucky caught the scent of blood. "Nick?" 

"Sorry to crash in like this," Nick was sitting in his chair, stuck in the corner, next to the his bookshelves. "I had a family issue." 

"A family issue?" Bucky questioned carefully, edging towards his weapon stash. "Must be a interesting family" 

"don't you know it." Nick smiled "was wondering if I could crash here for awhile." 

"Of course." Bucky grabbed a device out of his weapons stash. Holding it up he clicked it, with a slight electronic shriek all the power blew out in the apartment. "The bugs are deactivated, what's really going on?" 

"That's an interesting device," Nick commented, distracted for a second. "I'll assume its one of Tony's." 

"Christmas present." Bucky waited for Nick to get back on track. 

"Sheild's compromised." Nick stared down at his hands "I don't know how bad it is, or how deep. I started to investigate, but I got attacked today." 

"Attacked by who?" 

"He's called the Winter Soldier. He's been around for a long time. Natasha's run into him before; after meeting you she speculated that he was enhanced like you." Nick twisted his hands "If he's apart of this... then its bad. Its worse than I expected. It will be most of shield that's compromised; not just the couple of agents like I was hoping." 

"We need to get you to a doctor." Bucky nodded, standing up straight. "Before anything else, a doctor is a must." 

"We need to find out how-" 

"If you can stand up and walk all the way to me, then I won't insist on a doctor." Bucky stated, a single eyebrow lifting in challenge. 

Nick stood, slowly and in obvious amounts of pain. Managing to take the few steps towards Bucky, Nick smirked. Only to crumple as three bullets found their way through the wall, and into him. 

"What the fuck?" Bucky shouted, crouching down and dragging Nick behind another wall. 

"Take this." Nick gasped, holding out a thumbdrive "Stop the corruption, stop the Winter Soldier." With a last ragged breathe Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed. 

Grabbing the thumbdrive Bucky tipped his head around the walls corner, trying to see if he could spot the man shooting. Catching a flash of silver, Bucky ran for the closest window. Leaping through that window and tumbling into the office building next to his apartment. Freezing he tipped his head to listen. Hearing the shooter take off on the roof, Bucky followed chasing after the shooter a floor down. With some satisfaction Bucky flew out of the offices windows within seconds of the shooter jumping between rooftops. Landing on the same roof, Bucky hurled his shield. With surprise and horror Bucky watched as the man caught his shield, and threw it back. The metal arm gleaming, as it rippled and whirled. The man stood with his head tilted down, masking it in shadows. Yet, there was something achingly familiar about him. Something about his shoulders and the way he caught the shield that reminded him of... of Steve. With a slight shift of weight the man stepped back, before jumping off the edge of the roof. 

Shaking himself, Bucky turned to head back towards his apartment, and Nick. Jumping back through the broke window, he walked slowly. Trying to shake the thoughts from his head he made it back to the windows that were next to his apartment. Hesitating when he saw his apartment swarming with S.H.I.E.L.D, Bucky considered what Nick had hinted at. Instead of going to meet the people surrounding his apartment, Bucky turned walking around until he found the fire escape. Climbing down, he spared one last glance back, before walking into DC foot traffic. 

Ditching his S.H.I.E.L.D provided cell phone Bucky pulled out the Stark phone that Tony had hand delivered to him. One and a half rings later Tony picked up "Do you have a safe house in DC? One where S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't be able to find me?" 

"What's going on?" Tony's voice was something of a relief, with a start Bucky realized that it had been awhile since he last talked to his friend. 

"Nick Fury broke into my apartment, heavily injured, and told me S.H.I.E.L.D was compromised. Not even 5 minutes later somebody gunned him down." Bucky kept his explanation short and sweet. "Nick told me that it was potentially heavily compromised and gave me something that I want you to look at." 

"And here I was hoping for a coffee date." Tony's snark caused a brief smile. "There's a warehouse, my dad bought it along time ago, and its never been put to use. Jarvis will guide you there." 

"Thank you Tony." Bucky sighed, glad to have this incredible man on his side. 

"It has state of the art security protocols, you'll need heavy artillery or Jarvis to get in. It also has a bunch of bolt holes, that nobody would be able to find." Tony paused. "The thing you want me to look at... is it something that can be sent via mail or is it something that needs personal delivery?" 

"I think personal delivery would be best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please tell me what you think of the actiony scenes!! Constructive criticism is appreciated!! Though no author shaming please!!


	3. Avenger's Disappear

"Tony."

"Natasha."

"I know something is going on." Natasha stated, "I also know that Bucky would have no problem turning to you. And you would have helped him hide somewhere were S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't find him."

"Your point being?" Tony asked

"There's something not ringing right. " Natasha frowned, tugging on a lock of her hair. "Strike team is called in and they don't investigate. just glance around, and decide Bucky attacked Nick, case closed."

"What's your point, Widow?" Tony's voice was silky smooth, tone dangerous. "Think carefully before you make any accusations."

"I'm saying it doesn't make any logic sense. Bucky wouldn't attack somebody, and he sure as hell wouldn't have shot them like that in his own apartment." Natasha yanked her hair harder. "Somethings wrong and I trust Bucky, not some corporation."

There was silence on the phone for several long minutes.

"I wouldn't trust you, except I've kinda gotten to know you and I think that Bucky's going to need help." Tony finally stated "I'm in DC, I'm headed towards Bucky myself. I'll pick you up, make sure your alone."

"You don't know were I am."

"You're using this handy little phone made by me."

"I thought that you said it doesn't have trackers."

"whoops."

"I think I'm more relieved right now." Natasha's voice rung clearly across the phone. "I won't murder you for this."

"That's good because I'm driving and its dangerous to kill the driver." Tony stated, pulling up next to Natasha.

Natasha's jaw almost dropped, Tony was driving a regular four door car. It was nothing special, no distinguishing marks, nothing to make it stand out... it was subtle. Opening the door to the car, Natasha climbed in. "I didn't realize that you knew the meaning of subtle."

"I'm so flashy, that people don't look for me when I'm being subtle." Tony smirked, wiggling his eyebrows before he drove off. 

After several minutes of quiet driving Tony turned into an abandoned warehouse parking lot. Natasha's eyebrow raised as a garage door slid open. "I'm uncertain exactly whats going on, but Bucky has something that could tell us what it is." Tony paused, gesturing grandly "Welcome to the Stark DC Safe house."

*****

Bucky looked ragged, more ragged than Natasha had ever seen him look. His smile when he saw her was wane, though the hug he gave her rivaled one of Thor's happy hugs.

"Natasha. I wasn't certain how I should contact you." Bucky's voice tickling her hair.

"What do you mean?" She hugged him back, just as hard, finding she needed the hug just as much.

"I've texted Clint, Jane, Darcy, and Erik. I sent Clint to Jane and her crew." Bucky turned towards Tony, "I also texted Bruce, Pepper, and Rhodey. Bruce has already met up with Pepper and they're headed towards Rhodey at one of his safe houses."

"Why? What do you know?" Natasha whispered, "Why didn't you contact me?"

"All I know is that someone had balls to attack the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D in an Avengers apartment. In Captain America's Apartment." Tony's statement had Natasha nodding.

"Whatever this is, its big." Natasha agreed, having realized where it was going. "So you've hidden the people who would be used against us."

"And I have something that Nick Fury died trying to protect." Bucky held out a thumbdrive "I don't know what is in it. I just figured I would bring in an excellent hacker."

Tony smirked, reaching over to grab the thumbdrive. With a grin Tony walked further into the building "Jarvis, lights on."

"Show off." Natasha muttered to Bucky.

"He can't help it." Bucky laughed.

"Did Nick die?" Bucky asked, turning away. "I pursued the man who shot him, and as I went back to my apartment, S.H.I.E.L.D had already arrived."

"He died on the operating table. You didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D?" Natasha's tone was sharp, body turning towards him. Tony stopped fiddling with the flash drive.

"He said S.H.I.E.L.D's compromised. and I didn't like how soon they showed up. I was gone for 5 minutes. Nick talked to me for under ten minutes. It takes 25 when I'm on my motorcycle, and breaking every traffic law I can think of."

"Well then, not even I can say your being over paranoid." Tony smirked, "I've seen how you drive."

"HEY, I'll have you know that the original Captain America taught me how to drive."

"Honestly I think that scares me more." Natasha stated, smirking at Bucky.

"Jerks." Bucky pouted, lower lip sticking out slightly

Both Natasha and Tony laughed.

"On a more serious note, we need to figure out what's on this thumbdrive." Tony's voice was still rich from the laughter, "We can figure out where to go from there."

"We need to figure out something else too." Bucky interrupted "We need to figure out more about... about the Winter Soldier."

Natasha whirled towards Bucky. "What do you know about him?"

"Only that he was the one who was targeting Nick, and that he has a metal arm." Bucky turned towards Tony "I've never seen anything like that arm. Did you design it?"

"Tony didn't design it." Natasha's shoulders slumped forwards "I think he's enhanced like you. He's been on and off the grid for close to 60 years, he's a ghost story for everybody. Maybe Howard designed his arm, but it doesn't look like anything Stark tech ever."

"60 years?" Bucky asked, eyes widening.

"That's as far back as I've managed to tie him. He's know for being brutal and unstoppable. When he has to he'll kill everyone in his path to his target. Except me." Natasha's chin dipped slightly, eye's lowering to the floor.

"Except you?" Tony asked, just as frozen as Bucky.

"I was on guard detail for S.H.I.E.L.D, taking a guy to Ukraine. The Winter Soldier shot out the tires, I lost control of the car. We crashed, and I covered my guy with my body to protect him. The car door was ripped off with the metal arm, he hesitated... then he shot my guy through me. By my hip, good bye bikinis."

"Natasha, I've seen you almost naked and let me tell you, absolutely nothing would make you hideous in a bikini." Tony stated.

"Hesitated, why would he hesitate?" Bucky's head tilted sideways, considering.

"He said something. He said Guardian. but it sounded weird, I've never heard somebody say it the way he said it." Natasha shook her head "I've been trying to find him though, there was something just odd about the whole thing."

"What do you mean odd?" Bucky asked, glancing over at Tony, only to see Tony staring quizzically at him.

"Where I was trained, they trained us from children up, we never realized there was any other option. We were brainwashed, and given words and triggers that had us reacting certain ways. He reminded me of that." Natasha whispered, arms hanging loose by her sides, hands clenched.

"You saying he might be a brainwashed victim? Just being forced to doing things?" Tony whispered, eyes turning distant.

"I don't know, but that thumb drive might just be the way to find out." Natasha turned towards Tony "So lets get started in finding out whats going on."

"Right, guess that's important." Tony turned back further into the room, walking towards what looked like a wall of computers. "All these computers are alittle old school, but Jarvis is in them, and they are hooked up through dark nets and thousands of proxy servers. So, nobody should be able to track us when I boot this thing up."

*****

"Mission report asset" The blonde handler ordered, storming into the room.

"Mission success, Nick Fury is terminated." The asset turned his eyes down, looking at the shiny black shoes that the blonde handler wore.

"I have another mission for you." The handler was tense, muscles clenched, and face tight. "You are to track down these two, and kill them. 10 hours."

Throwing two files down, the blonde handler strode out.

"Alex, what's happened?" One of the scientists asked, not noticing the careful alertness of the asset as it listened in.

"All the Avengers and their friends have gone off grid. Barnes, Banner, Stark, Barton, Romanov. The last sightings of Selvig, Foster and Lewis place Hawkeye with them, and Potts is with the Hulk. Rhodey just disappeared. All the things we needed to stop that.... team." The blonde handlers voice dripped with disgust and hatred.

The asset was secretly impressed with the people that the handler was talking about. Though he knew it was only a matter of time until he hunted them down. Looking down, the asset saw the names James Barnes, and Natasha Romanov. Vaguely he wondered if these people would be able to outwit him.

Looking further into the files, the asset noticed a suspicious lack of information on James Barnes. The picture showed it was the man who tried to chase him down earlier. The man who was... something.

The blonde handler strode away, steps quick and hard. Almost marching, but not quite. The asset looked up, "Do I have mission assist?"

"Yes." the brunet soldier was had walked in. "You get one team, with three back up teams. If the assassination becomes to public, they want you to call in the back up teams. and for you to return here."

"Understood." the asset stood out of the chair he had been sitting in, strolling out of the room.

"Clean up before leaving." The brunett soldier states. "They want you wearing full gear."

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want Steve to be noticeably different than Bucky as the Winter Soldier. I want how people interact and behave around him to be similar enough to be chilling but different enough to draw notice to it. Also I kinda hypothesize that because he doesn't truly have a name, or at least thinks he doesn't have a name, that the Winter Soldier (in this case Steve) wouldn't realize the true importance of knowing and keeping track of names. He perfectly well knows the names of the people around him... He's got the ability to recall his missions perfectly when giving mission reports, he just doesn't care about peoples names anymore. Kinda had a rant there....
> 
> Anyways Please let me know what you guys think, particularly the dialogues. No Author Shaming please!!


	4. The Winters Secrets

He slept and dreamed. The air was screaming, it was rushing past at ridiculous rates as the train flew along the tracks. He was screaming, watching as Steve fell, hands reaching. The train wasn't moving forward, it was frozen, just letting Steve fall. Feeling numb, Bucky could only scream, staring into Steve's eyes as he fell further away.

"BUCKY!" Somebody called his name, but he was stuck. He could only scream as he stared at Steve. "Bucky, come on. You need to wake up."

He was awake, he was. He was awake and watching the love of his life fall. His eyes sprung open, catching a glimpse of red. "Steve. Ohgod. Steve."

Arms wrapped around him, thin and strong. Shaking, Bucky wrapped his arms around the warm body in front of him. "Shit, I haven't had that dream, in awhile."

"What brought it up?" Natasha asked, allowing Bucky to tuck himself under her chin.

"The Winter Soldier, I caught up to him. Chucked the shield at him, he caught it, tucked it into his body, spun around and used that momentum to throw it back." Bucky shook his head. "I've only ever seen Steve do that. I think it just brought up memories."

"I'm sorry." Natasha whispered. "Do you wan-"

"GUYS!!" Tony yelled, breaking into the conversation. "I broke into the thumbdrive, I back hacked it, cuz it the connection was to something else. The shit it has on it... Its not good, and we have a severe problem."

"What type of problem?" Bucky asks, getting up from the pile of blankets he'd been resting on.

"Well, have you ever heard of Project Paperclip?" Tony asked, turning to look at Bucky. Seeing the head shake, Tony rubbed his head. "Well, after the war, America decided to recruit german scientists, the SSR jumped on the boat too. Peggy Carter and my dad, they opposed it, but nobody listened. One of scientist that was recruited was Zola."

"What? Why would-" Bucky asked, shaking his head.

"That's not the worst part. I allowed whatever it was to back hack me, make it think that it was hacking into me, instead of me hacking it. I'm about ready to let him through, but you all need to be watching."

"Its, I can't, I can't." Tony shook his head. "Just watch, and you'll see."

Tony pointed at a screen, and slowly it filled up, with a green image. "Do you want to play a game?" It asked, a robotic accent filtering through the speakers.

"That's.... That's Zola." Bucky stumbled away from him, "that's the German scientist who experimented on me. He's dead."

"Correction, I am Swiss." the robot voice intoned. "Second correction, I have never been more alive. In 1973 I was diagnosed with a terminal disease. Hydra decided I was to valuable to lose, so they recorded my brain on tapes to save me."

"Hydra? What do you mean by Hydra?" Bucky asked, staring at the computer.

"Did you all believe that Hydra died with Schmit? We learned out lesson, we could not take away freedoms, we had to make you give them away." Images started flashing across the screen. Riots, wars, weaponry. "When we could not manipulate it how we wanted, we changed everything. Our Winter Soldier was the best asset Hydra ever had." Zola paused, "I guess we should thank Sergent James Buchanan Barnes, for allowing us to acquire him."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Bucky snarled, form tensing.

"I mean, James, that I've been stalling." The computer shut off.

"Get out. We need to get out. Tony do you have another car?" Bucky whirled, running for his shield.

"Yeah I've got a truck." Tony yelled, running for another spot, Natasha running close behind him. "Nat, grab those, they're a good weapon for you." He pointed to a bench as he kept running forward.

*****

Natasha had slowed, grabbing whatever it was that Tony had pointed at, Bucky closed the gap down to 5 steps. Both of them kept racing towards were was getting the truck started. A shadow tackled Natasha, Bucky froze for a second, he hadn't seen anyone else enter the building. Kicking into gear, Bucky managed to grab the attacker away from Natasha.

"Natasha go!" Bucky yelled, slamming his shield into the Winter Soldier's face. His head snapped backwards, a odd crunching sound echoing. The head swung back his way, goggles snapped. With a snarl the other man ripped them off with his human hand, reaching out with his metal hand to try an grab the shield. Bucky slammed him in the face again with his shield. The Winter Soldier snarled again, disengaging for a second, before charging at Bucky.

Natasha scrambled, up and away. Jumping into the truck that Tony had started.

A grinding screech sounded as a knife hit and slide down the shield. The Soldier grunted as Bucky trapped the knife hand. Bucky jabbed out with his other hand, catching the man squarely on the face again. Another plastic crunch, and the black mask covering the lower half of the face fell off. Bucky twisted holding tightly onto the Soldiers arm, sending him flying over Bucky's shoulders. Bucky ran, aiming for the back of the truck. The Soldier tackled him from behind, sending them both flying.

Bucky was lying sprawled out beneath the Soldier. Looking up, Bucky froze "Steve?" Gunshots rung out, Natasha trying to provide help to Bucky.

The Soldier, Steve leaned down head tilted. He stared down at Bucky, faces inches away from each other "Who is Steve?" 

Bucky reached up his hand, stroking the face of the man above him "You are." Another scattering of gunshots rung out. Steve jerked as a bullet hit him on the shoulder.

*****

Slumping down, the asset fully covered James Barnes, "You're wrong, just an asset. Best asset Hydra's ever had. I've changed the world."

"No," James Barnes tried to apply pressure to the bullet hole in his shoulder. "Your mine, you're my Stevie."

"You're wrong." The asset yelled, rearing back to slam his fist into the targets face. "You're my target."

"I'm whatever you want me to be." James Barnes whispered. 

One of the sets of garage doors blew open, the asset turned his head to check. He missed seeing the Black Widow sneak up close enough to ice him. The world went black.

The asset came too, seconds later. The asset could hear James Barnes as he yelled, being dragged away by Natasha Romanov. He watched, waiting for his muscles to unlock. Romanov forced James Barnes into the truck, tazing him as well. The man quieted, Natasha jumped into the truck. It pealed away, as the assault team approached the frozen asset.

"Asset, report."

"The two targets escaped." the asset stood up. "Natasha Romanov was able to get the drop on me."

"Was any one else with them?" The brunette soldier asked.

"No." The Winter Soldier walked away. "The Targets will be on the run now, even more vulnerable."

*****

Brock Rumlow had been the first one in the smoking garage doors; so he was the only one who saw the Asset allowing Bucky Barnes to stroke his face. He was the only one who saw both Barnes and Romanov getting into the passenger side of the car. And he was pretty sure, he was the only one to hear Bucky Barnes screaming Steve.

See the thing was though Rumlow hadn't ever liked Hydra. He'd been tricked into it after he'd gotten disenchanted by the military. Afterwards, once he'd realized what he'd gotten sucked into, it was too late. He couldn't get out anymore, not without some serious and major help.

When he had first met the man called the Winter Soldier, Rumlow knew he wouldn't leave with out helping that man. And if that meant not calling out when the Asset lied. Then Brock Rumlow would keep his silence, and keep the Winter Soldiers secrets with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, though I think I'm pretty happy with it now. Bucky finally see's what's become of Steve. Whatever shall he do? Tell me what you guys thought of that interaction. I'm actually really happy with how this story is turning out. Thank you everyone for your support!! Please no author shaming!


	5. Do you wanna play a game?

The blonde handler was pissed, he didn’t like the fact that the targets had gotten away, and the asset had been injured by one of Hydras own teams. The handler was screaming at the top of his lungs, kicking at things in his way. 

The asset was amused, smirking slightly whenever the blonde handler was turned away. Ignoring the doctor that was behind him, sowing up the hole left by the bullet. 

“Listen here, Captain” The blonde handler finally said, whirling towards the asset. “If the targets aren’t dead by the end of the day, you are going back into the chair, and I’m going to leave it on, until blood is leaking from your face.” 

The assets straightened, making eye contact with the blonde handler. Face straightening, he cocked his head “Not a captain.”

The blonde handler walked forward, smiling gently at the asset. The smack was all the more vicious, turning the assets face. The asset faced his head forward, licking the blood off of his split lip. “Do. You. Understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” The asset bared his teeth, blood covering them.

“Very good, we can’t afford for Project Insight to be interrupted” the blonde handler walked out of the room

The brunette soldier stared at the asset, taking in the curled lip and bloodied teeth. 

***** 

 

Sam stopped mid sip, turning suspiciously to stare at his back door, squinting when it knocked again. Sighing he set down the orange juice container, before heading towards the door. Eyes widening in shock, Sam took in the three huddled forms. “Um?”

The Black Widow stared at him beseechingly “Bucky said we could trust you. and we really need cover right now.” 

“I’m pretty sure that everyone we know is trying to kill us.” The Tony Stark says, “And Bucky might be going into shock, or like a panic attack, or like an anxiety attack… which I might be going into too…” 

“Come in.” Sam says stepping back “lets get you guys cleaned up I guess.” 

The Black Widow and Tony Stark dragged in Bucky, ducking past Sam. Sam stuck his head outside, looking around for a couple seconds before he tucked back into his house, closing and locking the door behind him.

“First, we need some introductions,” Sam announced, whipping the blinds closed before he turned around “I know Tony’s name, and Bucky’s… but all I know you as is the Black Widow…” Sam pointed at her “And your name is sure as shit isn’t the Black Widow… and I can’t keep calling you that.”

“Natasha,” The redhead tilted her head, smiling slightly “Natasha Romanov.”

“Sam Wilson.” Nodding his head once, “Whats wrong with Bucky.”

“I think he’s going into shock or something.” Tony said, “We were attacked in one of my safe houses. And the guy who did the attacking, shared a striking resemble to Steve Rogers.”

“Oh Shit.” Sam whispered, eyes going wide, jaw dropping slightly.

“and S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra” 

“Well Shit.” Sam shook his head.

“and they have something huge planned.” Tony finished, “something to do with Project Insight, and an algorithm.” 

“Well, first I’ll take care of Bucky… you guys are extremely dirty, go get cleaned up, my bathroom is down the hall to the left.”

“Are you sure you can-” Natasha stopped, as Sam raised a hand up.

“I’m a counselor, for soldiers coming in from the war front, dealing with a whole host of issues.” Sam stated, smiling gently at her. Before taking Bucky by the hand and leading him into the kitchen.

Tony and Natasha stared at each other, before Tony shrugged and walked towards the bathroom.

*****

“Christ Almighty.” Sam whispered, turning around to look at the devastated face of Bucky. “James Buchanan Barnes.”

Bucky’s attention wandered towards Sam.

“I thought that might get some of your attention. But now I need you to listen carefully. Steve needs your help. If you want to help him, you need to come back to yourself. You can’t float off on us now. Steve needs your help more now than ever.”

Bucky’s eyes widen, Sam reached over into a cupboard, pulling out a glass. Filling it with water, Sam left it besides Bucky. 

“If you need to talk and get it out, I’m right here.” Sam finally says keeping eye contact with Bucky “I’ll always be on your left.”

“Steve… Steve didn’t know me. He didn’t even know his own name. He said I was his target.” Bucky whispered, “And… And I just left him there. I left him laying on the ground as Hydra surrounded him.”

“He can survive it. He has before and he’ll keep doing it until you can get him out.” Sam kept his voice even, struggling with his mounting emotions.

“He has a metal arm now. They cut off his arm to give him a metal arm.” Bucky whispers “If they did that… what else have they done? How else have they tortured him?” 

“I don’t know. But you’ll be there for him, so will I… if you want. He can recover, it might be slow and long and a hard journey; but we can do it.” Sam’s voice wavered for a second “and you can be there every step of the way.” 

“Your sure?” Bucky whispered, turning wide blue eyes towards Sam.

“He would do the same for you, wouldn’t he?” Sam finally asked, reaching over to pour himself a glass of water as well.

“He already has.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short chapter, something to tease you guys with. I'm working on a bigger chapter, but wanted to give you all a short stepping stone. Please let me know what you think! I really struggled, because with the serum in affect, I felt like panic and anxiety attacks would be different, but I'm not certain how I liked it, I tried to go with what works for me... anyways let me know what you guys think!! and as always please no author shaming!!


	6. Hydra's Plan's Revealed.

Tony stumbled out of the bathroom, pasty white and wide eyed. “I had a thought… and you guys aren’t going to like it.”

“What is it?” Bucky asked, turning away from Sam to stare at Tony.

“Where’s Natasha?” Tony asked, turning his head. “I don’t want to try to explain this alot.”

“Nat!” Bucky yelled, carefully grabbing Tony’s shoulders, guiding him towards a chair.

“How come you get to call her Nat and nobody else does?” Tony asked, distracted as he sat down.

“Clint calls me Nat.” Natasha stated, strolling in from Sam's bedroom. "It's a privilege that only those who trust me get to call me."

“Well that’s not fair, Bucky and Clint work with you more, of course they're going to trust you more.” Tony whispered, outrage flashing across his face.

“Tony, want to know a secret?” Natasha asked, a smile slipping onto her face, as she played with a lock of her hair.

“What?” Tony leaned forward, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

“Life isn’t fair.” Natasha sat down; ignoring Tony as he sputtered, and flailed.

“Anyways, as I was saying before somebody rudely decided to bully me.” Tony paused, sticking his tongue out at Natasha “S.H.I.E.L.D was working on something big. It was three helicarriers, specifically designed to target and kill terrorists. Hopefully before they killed a lot of innocent people.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Sam interuppted, “you can’t know what somebody is going to do before they do it. Also what if it’s a person with severe mental health problems? Gunning them down wouldn’t be helpful, it would just be a massacre of innocents assumed guilty.”

“Strictly speaking that isn’t true, everything is pretty much trackable now. I mean think about it, there’s Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, taxes, job employment, and that’s just a few. Basically everything these's days is trackable, and trackable becomes a pattern."

“So… you’re saying it’s possible to track people’s past's to the point that you can make an accurate guess of their future actions.” Bucky asked, his head tilting as he considered. “So if you’re doing that to track past and future terrorists, it could be theoretically turned around couldn’t it?”

“Yeah, and if you look at Hydra’s aim, its world domination. What would potentially be some of the best ways to do that?” Tony asked, eye’s tracing a grain of wood.

“It would be to kill everyone who had opposing world views as you, or would oppose you and your goals. But it’s not possible, that’s killing off millions of people; including heavily protected world leaders.” Natasha whispered, shoulders straightening out.

“With the Stark Designed Helicarriers that wouldn’t be true.” Tony stated, his fingers tracing the same wood grain as his eyes. “In fact, it would be... quite easy.”

“Of course, why didn’t I think of that.” Natasha stared straight ahead, lips twitching. “If that’s the algorithm that Zola was referring to-”

“We need a plan.” Bucky cut off Natasha. “We need to stop those helicarriers from launching, destroy Hydra, Kill Zola, and save Steve.”

“Well those are some mighty tall orders for three people.”

Sam stood up, shaking his head as he walked out of the room. Bucky, Natasha, and Tony staring after him. Within seconds he had returned, a stack of papers in his hand, which he dropped on the table. “Reporting for duty, Cap.”

Staring in puzzlement, Bucky was the first to pick up the papers. “Holyyy Shit, I didn’t know stuff like this was possible.”

Tony sat forward, yanking the papers out of Bucky’s hands. “Oh yeah!! I remember these! I thought the last functioning one was locked up.”

“Well um… it’s not.”

“Then where is it?” Tony asked, head turning towards Sam.

“Well, they might have, you know, put one of the dummy models in lock up. Not the actual one. Which somebody might have decided to keep for sentimental reasons. Maybe.”clearing his throat, Sam stares at his fridge, fighting the urge to whistle.

“Well, that’s helpful.” Natasha smiled, turning towards a sheepish Sam. “Makes the plan go from three people to four.” 

“I aim to please.” Sam shuffled back into his chair, preening at Natasha's praise.

“I’m sure you try.” Tony laughed.

Bucky snorted, coughing to cover it. “Plan, we need to make a plan.”

“It will have to be a one two punch… we would have to destroy Zola at the same time as the helicarriers. If we do one before the other it might cause them to panic.” Tony’s fingers moved faster over the wood grain. “I would like to dibs Zola. He’s my dad’s fault, and I have an idea on how to kill him.”

“What about the helicarriers?” Natasha asked, biting at her lower lip.  
“What’s the best way to go about destroying those beasties?” Natasha stared at Bucky, “We have no idea whose Hydra, and who isn’t.” 

“Any idea’s?” Bucky asked, propping his head up, staring down Natasha.

“Well… maybe, at least for the helicarriers” Tony’s head tilted, glancing between the pair. “if you hack into their targeting systems, there's a chance you could force them to target each other.”

Bucky jerked, eyes widening as a shattering noise echoed, “DOWN. EVERYONE DOWN.” 

The three hit the ground. Looking to Bucky, only to see him holding his shoulder, blood leaking from between his fingers.

“FUCK!” Tony yelled, crawling towards Bucky “Are you alright? We can’t take you to a doctor, so please be alright." 

“Sam, flip the table. Give us some cover.” Natasha ordered. Crawling towards Bucky, “I can do some simple first aid, let me see it.”

“Aren’t you concerned he’s going to try again?” Sam asked, turning the table over.

“No, that was a warning shot. He’s playing with us.” Natasha slapped Bucky’s hands away from his right shoulder

“Jeez, hate to see it when he gets serious.” Sam whispered, peeking his head over the table

Natasha turned to Sam, “Bandages?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long to get out.
> 
> I have had a whopper of a couple months. I was fired from a job that I had been... like the only one who cared, and attempted to do stuff. And the firing happened for no reason other than... basically the owner of the business decided to put her son in my position. It hurt... a lot, and sent me kinda spiraling (Into depression)... and then I got really sick. I'm finally feeling better, and feeling... positive and encouraged again! 
> 
> Constructive critisism very much appreciated!! No author shaming please!!


	7. Winter's First Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are at the end :) My muse temporarily abandoned me for this story. I'm happy to say she's fully returned, and that I'm glad to see her.

The Soldier tilted his head, studying carefully as James Barnes ducked after his warning shot. The other three following afterward, watching through his scope, he set aside three bullets. 

“What the fuck are you doing!” soldier number two yelled through the ear piece, “Kill them.”

“nu există oportunități. ei se ascund.prost.(1)” 

“ENGLISH!!!!”

“There are no opportunities, they have ducked out of scope range.” 

“Well… Then I suggest using the knife we gave you and put it to some fucking use!” Soldier three screamed.

“Nu ai fi atât de curajos să strigi dacă aș fi în fața ta.(2)”

“English!.” Soldier number two ordered.

The soldier pulled off his ear piece, setting his rifle down, before unsheathing his knife. Eyeballing the distance between his spot and the apartment his targets were in. Backing up a few steps, the soldier took a few running steps and then launched. 

Crashing through the window, the soldier allowed himself to roll, before springing up to his feet. “Dacă aș fi avut de ales cred că aș alege să nu te omoare.(3)”

The red head popped to her feet, “You do have a choice.” 

“Sângele de pe mâini spune ceva diferit.(4)” 

“I don’t think that.” She whispered, “If that was the case then I wouldn’t be standing in front of you. My hands were if not as red as yours then very close.” 

“dar cineva ți-a dat șansa de a părăsi.(5)” 

“Only because somebody grabbed my hand and forced me into the light,” The red head whispered, “Allow us to do that for you.”

“Steve!” Sergeant James Barnes surged up, throwing off the two men who had been trying to hold him down. “Stevie, let’s knock off. If we get the low down, we can make tracks.”

The Soldier froze, tilting his head slightly “Stevey?” 

“YES!! That’s you! You’re my Stevie.” James Barnes yelled, reaching his hand out towards the Soldier.

“You’re Stevie?” the Soldiers head tilted further, before jolting and collapsing onto the floor.

*****

“Steve! What the fuck?” Bucky yelled, a buzzing noise sounding in his ears.

“Everyone quiet, we need to get out of here.” Robin stepped out of Sam’s door way, glancing around the room. “I hit him with a sedative but I don’t know how long it will last.”

“Robin, how did you find us?” Natasha asked, her own eyes narrowing slightly “Nobody has   
done anything for you to find us. Unless.”

“Somebody sent me, but not who you’re thinking it was.” Robin turned, walking towards the doors “they never send him out alone so he’s probably not alone right now. He probably had back up. If we are taking him, we need to go.” 

“Who sent you?” Natasha asked again, “your not going to like me-” 

“We are taking him with us.” Bucky crawled forwards, knocking away Tony and Natasha’s hands. 

“Are you insane?” Robin’s voice was harsh, grating slightly as she turned away from Natasha.

“I’m not leaving him. Never again. So either we take him with us, or you leave me here.” Bucky staggered upright, stumbling slightly to the prone man’s side, falling down more than sitting.

“You know him?” Robin demanded, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Yes.” Bucky whispered, trembling hands reaching for the mask covering Steve’s face. “He’s my Stevie.”

“Your Stevie?” Robin froze, “Do you mean to tell me that the Winter Soldier is Steve Rogers?”

“The one and only.” Natasha smirked, amused by Robin’s gobsmacked face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 There are no opportunities. They are hiding.  
> 2 You would not be so brave to shout if I were in front of you  
> 3 If I had a choice I think I'd choose not to kill you  
> 4 The blood on the hands says something different  
> 5 But someone gave you the chance to leave
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!! No flames or hates, but constructive criticism is always enjoyed and loved


End file.
